


Nightmares.

by Azemex



Series: Jaytim ― Stories [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Does it even count as angst if the character doesn't even feel the angst??, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, There's a baby involved, ghost - Freeform, just in case tho, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azemex/pseuds/Azemex
Summary: “What? Jason? What’s…” Jason hush him, and Tim stops talking.“Did you hear that? There was someone crying” he is whispering, and Tim finally takes the time to listen.“What the fuck?” he mumbles and notices Jason’s smirk.“Hear that? There’s a ghost in the house” he knows he is making a face because Jason snorts.Its 4 am and Tim just wants to sleep but apparently there's a ghost crying in the house.





	Nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I really love Jaytim, but I'm so bad at writing multichapters fics, so I've decided to write a one shot for them, I hope you enjoy it!

_This is a nightmare._

That’s what Jason thinks and _knows_ when he opens his eyes to find in front of him that clown.

Because that is exactly what it is, a nightmare, as far as Jason remembers, the Joker has been in Arkham for the last two months, besides, the edges of his vision are blurry, as if he was underwater, but not exactly, oh and also, he is wearing his Robin suit, scaly panties and all, if that isn’t a give away of what he is dreaming about.

The Joker is giving his usual monologue, Jason could repeat it word by word, even copying the moments the clown took to stop talking or take breathings, anyway, he is able to tune out of what he is saying, still, it doesn’t make this pleasant in any way, he still gets the feelings he got the first time, and while there was a time when he was used to it, to dream this nightmare almost every day, where he could just wake up if he decided that he wasn’t feeling like going through it again. Now was different, and that was because lately he has been sleeping, as in, _actual sleeping,_ all the bats know how to have lucid dreams, that’s how they usually sleep, and more if they are in danger but need the energy, but since Jason started dating Tim, more specifically, since he started sleeping in the same bed with Tim, he stopped having nightmares ― _of course he has an occasional nightmare, but they usually happen after some event makes him remember them_ _―,_ then he stopped making himself go through the lucid dreams and just slept, and those days were the ones when he woke up the most refreshed.

Until now, apparently, because since he is not in a lucid dream, kinda, he is a bat, he always knows when he is dreaming or not, but this time he has to wait for his body to wake up instead of just waking up, he wonders what made him bring back this memory, perhaps he saw Harley last night? No… he wasn’t in patrol last night, right? But why?

He decides to check in what part his dream is on, and that’s the Joker, hitting him with the crowbar, he watches Sheila scream, but instead of the usually high-pitched scream he hears something else.

_A wailing?_

Sheila’s mouth opens again and that’s definitely someone crying, what the fuck?

The Joker turns around to shut Sheila just as what happened the first time, and Jason is shouting before he even thinks so, to keep the clown’s attention on him.

 _“No!”_ he is sitting up on his bed, the dream is over, and he knows he is sweating, he feels his cheeks wet, was he the one crying?

He tries to calm his breath for a few seconds and goes still, when he hears it again, someone is crying, and that someone is in the house. He turns to look at Tim and the younger one is still deep in sleep, _of course he is, the last few days have been a ride for them_ ¸ he doesn’t remember why though, his eyes stinging a little after waking up. The crying is still going, should he go and check out? No, he should wake up Tim and find out if the crying is in his head because of the dream, or if there’s really someone in his house crying.

“Tim” he whispers, trying to not be too loud, but his partner isn’t awake after a few more tries, so he just screams next to his ear.

 _“Tim!”_ The crying stops and the mentioned one wakes up and is sitting up, swinging a little.

“What? Jason? What’s…” Jason hush him, and Tim stops talking, they stare at each other, and he notices the dry tears in Jason’s face.

“Did you hear that? There was someone crying” he is whispering, and Tim finally takes the time to listen.

Listen to nothing.

Of course, there is noise, but that’s the usual noise of Gotham and their house, he can also hear Jason’s breathing, and he knows what it means.

“Where you having a nightmare?” Tim runs his hand down his face and turns to look at Jason.

“Yes, but that’s not the point, I heard someone crying a few seconds ago”

“What if it was you?” Jason turns to glare at him. “Jason you were crying in your sleep, perhaps you thought it was someone…” he stops talking when he listens something else.

There’s someone crying in the house.

“What the fuck?” he mumbles and notices Jason’s smirk.

“Hear that? There’s a ghost in the house” he knows he is making a face because Jason snorts.

“What are you talking about? No one has died in our house, if you don’t remember I built it from scraps”

“First of all, you literally build the house where they killed Bruce’s parents babybird, second, this is in Crime Alley, do you honestly think that no one has killed anyone in here before you built the house?” Jason is shaking his head, probably wondering how could Tim not ever think about that.

“Well, _first of all,_ Bruce’s parents weren’t killed in the cinema, they were killed in an alley after going to the cinema, and yes, no body was found in the cinema before I built the house, so there’s no possibility of the ghost being someone who died here”

“Then, tell that to the ghost” Jason smiles at him.

“I’m not telling the ghost, you tell him” Jason’s smile wavers.

“Hell no, you are the man of this relationship Timbo, put on your pants and go check out what’s going on. I’ll be going back to sleep, let me know if something happens” Tim observes as Jason lowers himself in the bed.

“ _No,_ we are going to check out what’s in there, if we die, at least we will be together”

“Yaay” Jason mumbles after sitting up.

Tim is looking for his lantern, because the baby hasn’t stopped crying, and his head is hurting, he just wants to go to sleep and…

_Wait, the baby?_

He gets up too fast he feels dizzy.

“Jason we are freaking stupid!” he goes running to the other room.

“Where are you going? Weren’t you just saying that you wanted to die together?” Jason is screaming behind him.

When they arrive to the bedroom they just stare at the baby crying in the crib.

“Did we just?”

“Yes Jason, we forgot that we adopted a baby” in that moment the baby starts crying louder.

“Hey little robin, it’s okay, papa is here” Jason takes the baby in his arms.

“It’s 4am, he is probably hungry, let me go make a bottle”

After the bottle is made and the baby finally stops crying to drink it they start talking.

“We are terrible parents, aren’t we?” Jason says as he kisses the baby’s head.

“No we are not” he stops at Jason’s glare. “Well, we kinda are, but it’s not our fault, we only had the baby for about 5 days, obviously we are not going to get used to it, not yet.”

“We should have stayed at the manor for at least a week” Jason pouts, and Tim wants to just agree with him, because that’s one of the things Jason makes him do, Tim would gladly jump from a building if Jason is happy for it, and if he doesn’t die, of course.

“And as much as I love Alfred helping us with the baby, I don’t know if I want Damian that close, I am okay with him teaching him Arabic, but I’m not quite okay with teaching him how to use knives, not yet at least”

“Right, and let’s not speak about Bruce” as much as they love Bruce, and they know how Bruce loves to be with his grandson, sometimes they feel that Bruce is considering adopting him instead and they are not risking it.

“Well, that put us here” Tim smiles at the sight of Jason and their baby, his family.

“Yeah” they stay a few minutes in silence, until Jason says, “I think mini babybird here has fallen asleep, go to our room, I’ll go lay our prince in his bed” Tim only nods and goes to their bed, because he is tired, and he has a meeting at 10am, and his bed is so soft, he could stay here forever.

“Babybird, are you sleeping?” Jason’s voice makes him open his eyes.

“That was fast” he mumbles.

“What are you talking about baby? It took about 20 minutes in there for our baby to let me go” he situates himself next to Tim, and the latter one wraps his arms around the torso of the former. “He is just like his father, so clingy”

“He knows what’s good” Tim mumbles around his pillow, when Jason doesn’t answer, he raises his head to find him looking at him. “What are you staring at? Am I drooling?”

“You are beautiful, you know?” Tim feels his cheeks get warm, and he knows he is blushing.

“Love you” Jason gets closer to give him a peck, and another “Love you, love you, love you”

“I love you too moron” Tim sighs between the kisses.

“Go back to sleep princess, I’ll wake you up later.”

“’Kay, goodnight Jay”

“Goodnight Tim”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again!! I hope you liked it, he, I got the plot actually from a page called tusecreto.io, it's a page where people send their secrets, adding their ages and gender, it's quite funny, but it's only in spanish.  
> I don't know if you noticed but I didn't gave the baby a name because it's late and i'm tired, just as tim, so the baby is nameless.  
> I don't have a beta, and english is not my first language so any mistake is mine, if you find one don't be afraid to point it out!  
> By the way, if any of you are reading my story Facts, don't worry, I'm writing the new chapter and le'ts hope it's ready by next week!


End file.
